1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible electronic products, and in particular relates to transparent flexible films made from clay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible electronic products are different from traditional electronic products, such as, they are often lighter, flexible, and more mobile, and fabrication procedure thereof is simpler. Additionally, due to the characteristics of flexible electronic products, application is broader. However, plastic material used for flexible electronic products must succumb to strict requirements to ensure stability and high yield rate for the flexible electronic products. Examples of strict requirements include high transmittance, high flexibility, high gas resistance, high water resistance and low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE). Because of the growing importance and usage of flexible electronic products, development of high performance materials meeting the above requirements is urgently needed.
Although polymer material has high flexibility, the molecular structure thereof has large free space, thus, gas resistance, water resistance and coefficient of thermal expansion of the polymer material do not meet strict flexible electronic product requirements. Therefore, development has focused on adding inorganic particles to the polymer material to maintain the flexibility of the polymer material and improve various properties.
Recently, introducing clay into the polymer material to raise various properties has been a popular issue. Clay has properties of low cost, high anisotropic ratio and high heat resistance, etc. and may improve properties of gas resistance, high water resistance and heat resistance of polymer material.
The main development of clay composite material techniques comprises surface modification of clay in melting polymer and monomer intercalation. However, the clay in the polymer material can not be delaminated completely and properly orientated, which causes ineffective blending ratio of clay. If blending ratio of clay is 20-30% in polymer material, the polymer material will lose transmittance properties.